


Cute Kitten

by purplemoonabove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Curoisity Interests the Owner, Lance as the Only Witness, M/M, Sleeping Keith (Voltron), Tired Keith (Voltron), cat-like, dork in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemoonabove/pseuds/purplemoonabove
Summary: How in the quiznak can a serious guy like Keith be cute as a sleeping kitten? Lance is gonna find out!





	Cute Kitten

‘ _Must be wiped out to be like this_ ,’ Lance thought, staring down with raised eyebrows at the unbelievable sight. Good think Pidge was doing who knows what in her room or somewhere, or else she would have taken out her phone to take a picture of this rare opportunity. 

Right now, taking over the couch with Lance alone, was the mullet-owning red paladin, now passed out horizontally and with his head using Lance’s thigh as a pillow. The moment he walked in, Lance immediately spotted the strong tiredness overpowering his frustrating expression. No doubt he has been training, like he always does on his free time. However, there’s one thing for sure, the last thing he expected was for him to plop down on the couch, and while Lance was messing around with his phone, Keith somehow ended up resting on his thigh. The said paladin eventually turned over, showing his front to Lance. 

When was the last time he seen Keith this calm and relaxed? Probably never, he couldn’t recall such a sight. It was rare, but not impossible... Well, actually it could be with his dedication and seriousness being a 24/7 thing during their time together. Guess he was wrong, now that he was the only witness to this current sight. 

He couldn’t bring himself to move him away. Even with his thigh starting to numb by the pressed weight, he didn’t notice as he was focused on him. His eyebrows weren’t scrunched together, his lips no longer showing a typical sneer (mostly directed to him), and his entire body didn’t give off that aura of a soldier from within (in Lance’s point of view). All of that was not visible to Lance. The expression was relaxation, peaceful no doubt. His lips were agape with a small gap, but was open enough for clear soft snores and a little drool, he noted. His body position was curled up loosely, almost like he was trying to get closer to Lance’s body warmth. 

Just give him a tail and cat ears, one of them occasionally twitching, and he could be Voltron’s house cat. 

He could be one, Lance suggested. With the arguments he had, including with him, it could be like those hissing cats going through a cat fight. His constant training could link with cats, attempting to “catch” the light from the laser pointer, or messing around with a ball of yarn. His distance from others could link with cats, lying about in tall and hidden areas of its home. And not to mention, that smile he shows sometimes could be like a pleased cat purring. 

‘ _Was it though?_ ’ He then thought. He couldn’t help but compare. A cat’s purring usually occurs when you pet the animal, especially when the animal is resting upon you. An eyebrow raised and lips pursed, his blue eyes stared at the sleeping man. His eyes then darted from his face to his hair. His ridiculous raven-colored mullet, looking so soft and silky to touch. 

‘ _Maybe..._ ’ He brought a hand over — only to hover about an inch or two. 

‘ _What the_ _quiznak_ _am I doing?!_ ’ He reminded himself. ‘ _This is Keith I’m thinking about! He’s a person, not a cat! What the_ _quiznak_ _?!_ ’ 

A moan made his instincts quickly pull back his hand, tensing his body in hopes that the movement didn’t disturb him. It didn’t, Keith’s face scrunched up a little, _almost like a cat_ , before relaxing. He adjusted himself unconsciously and curled himself up further. He then nuzzled his cheek against the thigh, pressing down further. 

“...” 

_Click!_

Lance now looked at the sideways photo of Keith. Strangely, instead of holding back his bubbling laughter and thinking about how this was a beautiful opportunity for blackmail, he just... admired it, and oddly felt lucky to get this shot. 

Putting his phone away, he returned to Keith, and without a second thought, he used the fingertips to smooth the strands above, barely even touching it. Exhaling a silent breath, he then slowly patted the mullet down, and smoothed once, now in complete contact with his scalp. 

Another moan escaped, pausing his actions but not pulling back. Lance checked over and immediately a blush softly bloomed on his cheeks, no thanks to the tiny smile that came on Keith’s face. Surprised morphed into content, and Lance continued smoothing the hair. After a while, a satisfied hum came out of Keith. Curiosity eventually got the best of him again. 

He gently pulled back, and watched as his smile disappeared. Looking now bothered, Keith turned his head opposite from Lance, as if searching for his warmth. Holding back a small chuckle, he brought his hand back over, this time grasping his cheek with his thumb rubbing the flawless skin. Keith’s face relaxed and turned back to his original head resting position, his scarred cheek once more covered by his thigh. He moved his hand up, and fingered through the hair, gently scratching. The hum and the smile, widened, came back. 

Lance’s content expression held the gentle blush as he silently admired Keith, practically being this adorable house cat... No, better yet, his own cute kitten. 

And only his cute kitten, Keith shall be. 


End file.
